But It Wasn't Me
by StephiiDd
Summary: Set after Kimiko's return from being kidnapped. (S1E6 Chameleon) Subtle Raikim, mostly friendship. Can be read as a prequel to 'Trapped'.


So I am still here! I haven't uploaded in forever - I know. I took a break for quite a while but now I'm back writing new things and finishing some old stories. After I wrote this and reread it I realized it could be read as a prequel to 'Trapped'. So feel free to read that one if you enjoy this.

* * *

Kimiko stood on the porch, her arms resting on the fence as she replayed Goo Zombies, her eyes drifted across the screen as the remaining zombies defeated her character – for once, she didn't care.

She'd only been back at the temple a few hours, hell, the only reason she was back so soon was because she rescued herself after being kidnapped by the irritable Jack Spicer. Despite the subtle hit to her pride, the only thing that left her so down was that when she returned she realised Jack had replaced her with a robot. And they hadn't even realised it wasn't her. Sure, they filled her in on what she missed – those details being how the chameleon bot broke into the vault, which only then made them realise it wasn't _their_ Kimiko.

After explaining themselves and not even bothering to ask what had happened to her, Kimiko stormed out. Despite just being away from them for hours, a few more wouldn't hurt. It's not like they'd notice her gone. Again.

"Kimiko?"

Kimiko blinked, realising she was staring blankly at her screen, the 'game over' sign still flashing away. She sighed as she realised the Brazilian wasn't going away anytime soon.

"What do you want, Raimundo?"

He looked at her with concern; she refused to look at him, only staring at her game or the view in front of her.

"You've been on your own since you got back, just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She turned to face him, surprised at the amount of concern in his voice. In the time they'd known each other he'd never once sounded this concerned. Never the less, she was still annoyed and couldn't help retaliating.

"Why don't you go ask the robot, we're practically twins."

Raimundo's eyes met the sapphire glare. _'So that's why she's mad,'_ he thought to himself. His only other option was that she was still irritated from being kidnapped, given the fact she's the only girl on the team _and_ the first to be kidnapped mustn't have been good in her eyes.

Instead of retaliating, he sighed as he brushed his hand through his dark brown hair. Without saying a word he walked over to the Japanese girl, turning slightly so he could rest his arms on the fence and look out at the view. After a moment Kimiko turned back, the two of them resting against the fence. Just standing in silence.

A few moments of silence passed. "I should've known at 'nifty'."

"What?" Kimiko asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Nifty. That's one of the things robot you said. I found it strange but," he paused, thinking how to answer. "Actually, I have no reason to explain. At first I thought it was a weird girl thing, which was stupid considering I have sisters, so I should've known it wasn't."

"So I said something completely un-me and you didn't think about it not being me?"

"Did you honestly expect us to go 'Oh hey, Kimiko said a different word, it must be a robot, get her!" Raimundo replied, the sarcasm practically rolling off of his tongue.

"Good point." She mumbled, "So what else did Robo-me do then?"

"You acted a lot friendlier, it was strange. You also called Spicer 'hunky' so… That was enough to make us cringe."

"I called Spicer 'hunky' and you didn't even consider mind control?!"

"I think I was in shock" Raimundo laughed, shortly followed by a small giggle from Kimiko.

"Kim…"

"Yeah, Rai?"

"I don't want you to think we all didn't realise you were gone. Omi was suspicious the entire time, he basically proved us wrong."

She nodded as she looked back out at the view; the day was turning out slightly better now Raimundo was here.

"Technically, you saved me."

"What?" Raimundo asked, adjusting his position to face the girl.

"Although I rescued myself, I never would've gotten out if you hadn't sent me the virus, so technically, it was you."

She watched him smile, an actual genuine smile, she was so used to the smug grins that she couldn't help but want to take in the sight.

"Speaking of that, you want to talk about it? He wasn't able to hurt you, was he?"

There it was again, the same concern in his voice. She couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into him.

"Long story short," she began, taking a deep breath, "Spicer took me by surprise, captured me because I got my ass kicked by Robo-me. Then he kept me in a cage in his so called _evil lair,_ honestly having to listen to him and Wuya were the worst of it. One they left to get the Wu that was being stolen I used the virus to break free and come here."

"As long as you're not hurt. But if it makes you feel better, we all would've been beaten by Robo-you if you hadn't come crashing through when you did."

"Well what can I say, you boys' would be lost without me" she quipped with a giggle and a smug grin.

Raimundo looked down at the game still resting in the girls hands, "bet I can beat your score" she said, pointing down at the game.

"You're on" she grinned as she passed him the game before leaning against his side, her eyes on the zombies.

Although they may have not realised it wasn't her at first, she couldn't doubt them. No matter what, they'd go to hell and back to get her, and even on the days it may never seem like it, she was _their_ Kimiko. Always.

* * *

 _Review - I'd love to know what you think._


End file.
